


Day 6: Soothe

by NerdyGinger2307



Series: Zutara Week 2013 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Katara - Freeform, Sokka - Freeform, The End, Zuko - Freeform, Zutara, Zutara Week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGinger2307/pseuds/NerdyGinger2307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko & Sokka have rescued Katara from the terrible clutches of Zhao, but Katara's wounds are severe and she has lost so much blood. The men are both so worn out and soon fall asleep waiting for her to awaken; when they awaken they find a most pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> Woot WOOT part 3 of the Trilogy! WARNING THEIR IS ANGST IN THE FOLLOWING WORK! I sorta lied this is kinda the climax/ falling action and resolution to the trilogy

Hurry, she doesn’t have much time.

HELP SOMEONE! We need HELP!

What happened?

I need hot water and bandages.

There’s too much blood

I need you two to wait outside.

But- 

Outside now or I’ll have you removed!

The voices clanged inside Katara’s head like meditation gongs. Her head throbbed and her whole body was sore and heavy, but every time she tried to sleep she was awoken again by more and more voices and sounds. Why couldn’t they just let her sleep? And then her whole body was on fire, the pain so intense she felt like she was falling through thousands of white hot needles, and then it all went black.

When she awoke the voices were gone along with the white hot pain, in fact she felt warm and safe. She felt like she was finally safe and that nothing could touch her. She felt free. But it wasn’t like running or riding a wave, she felt weightless and empty. She could feel tendrils of shadow curling around her, pulling her deeper into the now cold and foggy emptiness; she struggled but she wasn’t strong enough. Just when she thought she was done for she heard the voices and then a scalding bright light invaded her vision. 

When she finally cracked open her eyes she found herself in a small hut; it smelt of herbs and spices and every surface was covered with jars of plants, cloth, bowls of water and assorted healers tools. 

She lay on a soft feather filled cot covered in at least ten blankets; she felt warm and safe. But unlike before there were no tendrils just soft candle light and the smells of herbs and roasted seal. Just then the door flap was pulled aside and three people walked in; it was Sokka, Zuko and Mainu (the second best healer compared to Katara). Zuko and Sokka went to rush to her side but the healer held out her hand and they reluctantly stopped in their tracks by the entrance. 

Mainu walked over to Katara with a tray of assorted bottles, a towel and bowl of broth. “How are you feeling master Katara?” She questioned her voice calm and gentle as she squirted some green gel from one of the bottles into the towel.

Katara tried to speak but her throat was sore and her mouth felt like it’d been dragged through a wood pile, she managed only a squeak. Mainu nodded as if she understood and pressed the cloth to Katara’s forehead. At first it stung and Katara let out a small moan in pain; the men rushed forward but Manu held them at bay with her hand. Their faces were drawn and tight with emotion; they had no choice but to obey the healer, but they obviously didn’t like it. The burning sensation faded into a conforting warmth that made Katara’s eyelids droop.

She tried to mutter a no, but it came out slow and gurgled, Mainu shushed her and patted her arm. “It’s okay master Katara, you’re safe now. Sleep.” Katara’s eyelids dropped closed and she felt herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

Zuko sat by Katara’s side as she slept with Sokka right across from him. He felt like a band that had been stretched for too long and his body ached for rest. He refused to give in or even leave Katara’s side until she was fully conscious again. Her brother stared at his sister as she slept his face probably as pale and sickly looking as Zuko’s. They’d been through hell and back these past few days. Racing after Katara, finding her half dead, racing her to the healers, stressing outside the healers hut as they desperately tried to mend Katara, almost losing Katara to the spirit world and then finally her opening her eyes for the first time. And now as Katara laid in front of them her mocha hair splayed against the pillows, her face slightly pale, they finally felt the weight of the day. Their eyelids drooped and their muscles felt sore and felt themselves drift off into a dream filled sleep.

When the two men awoke they found that blankets had been draped over each of their shoulders and that the bed before them was empty. They shot the other a look of sheer panic dreading that Katara had died and her body removed. They rushed from the tent and out into the early morning light, they looked scared and pale as they searched their surroundings for a sign- but there was nothing. The street was silent and empty of people. They rushed towards the center of town and as they neared music emanated towards them. They rushed up the steps of the main temple/ meeting center and burst through the doors just as a roar of clapping and shouting rose up. But it wasn’t clapping for them it was for the tanned, blue eyed, mocha haired beauty standing upon the raised dais. 

“Katara!” They both cried out at once and the clapping ceased. Katara turned towards them and her face lit up like a campfire. The crowds parted for her as she slowly made her way down the dais and towards them. Seeing her aglow with life, her color fully back and her wounds healing soothed both of their worries.

She was alive and they would not being losing her to the spirit world today- hopefully not for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaya Katara lived to see another day! Hope y'all enjoyed this trilogy of stories during ZK week 2013. Please leave kudos and reviews- I crave the feedback!


End file.
